Concrete Angel
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: A very sad story about Damon, Delena, and Elena. Tear jerker. You have been warned.


Concrete Angel

Summary: A very sad story about Damon, Delena, and Elena. Tear jerker. You have been warned.

Chapter 1

Delena cuddled against Damon's chest as he slept, one arm wrapped tightly around his little girl's body. For months now Delena has been sleeping with Damon who has been sleeping in a guest bedroom away from Elena. He didn't know what to think of her anymore. She was no longer the kind, compassionate girl he fell in love with. She has changed, and it wasn't good. He had no idea why Delena never wanted to be around her anymore, but he figured it was her change in attitude. Countless times he has caught her smoking or drinking alcohol. That wasn't like her at all. He had tried to get her to tell him what was wrong but she would never respond. He shrugged it off, figuring it was just a woman's phase she was going through.

Delena stirred in her sleep and moved closer to Damon, her tiny body shaking almost in fear. Damon softly nudged her. "Hey Delena wake up."

Delena's eyes flew open and fear quickly took over her senses. It took her a minute to figure out that she was with Damon. Damon took the frightened child into his arms and rubbed her back gently. "You're ok angel. You're ok. It was just a bad dream."

But that didn't stop the tears from leaking from her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Choked sobs racked her body as she clung to Damon, sobbing heavily against him.

There was nothing more in the world Damon hated then to see his daughter cry, it broke his heart. He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs and smoothed out her messy hair. "What happened that caused you to get so upset?"

Delena sniffled against him and looked into his soft blue depths. "I had a dream that you died."

Damon looked at Delena in shock before hugging her close to his chest tightly. "Princess you know that Daddy can never die right? I'm not like those weak humans." He laughed a little, trying to brighten the mood in the room. It didn't work.

He sighed, laying Delena back down in the bed and giving her the Teddy bear he had bought for her third birthday. "Daddy has to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Just as Damon got up he felt himself being tugged back towards the bed hard. He turned his head to see Delena latched onto his arm. "No." she whimpered softly.

Damon sighed, he was going to get to the bottom of this now. Carefully, he pried Delena's fingers from his arm and sat down on the bed with her. "Ok Delena. What is wrong with you?"

Delena looked up at him in confusion. "Nothing Daddy."

"Don't play dumb. I know something is going on with you so tell me what it is so I can help you." Damon tried not to let his anger get the best of him but he could feel his control slipping.

"Daddy there's nothing going on! I fine!" Delena cried out, her eyes filled with fear.

Damon sighed as he looked deep into her eyes, his pupils widening. "Tell me what has been bothering you."

Delena stared into his eyes, quickly falling under his spell. "Mommy has been hitting me."

Damon almost lost the control he had over her. Did he hear her correctly? "For how long?"

"A couple months."

"Is that why you are sleeping with me?"

"Yes."

Damon let her go from the compulsion, his mind reeling from what she told him. He knew Elena was having problems, but he didn't know she had been hurting her! How had he missed it? He looked at Delena's face, realizing for the first time how the energetic glow her features gave off had now faded away. He was going to kill Elena. "Do you hurt anywhere angel?"

Delena looked up at him with scared eyes. "Why I tell you that? Momma no wanted me to tell you! Momma gonna hurt me more."

Almost instantly Damon had Delena by the shoulders, his raging blue eyes burning into hers. "You listen to me. Your mommy is never, I mean never, gonna hurt you again. I'll make sure of that angel. I'll always protect you, no matter what. Nothing is ever gonna happen to you again. I swear it."

Delena nodded, calming down somewhat. Damon smiled. "I'm going to talk to Mommy. Stay here." Delena watched as Damon vamp sped out of the room, hoping that he was right.

Elena was in her room, watching TV and smoking when she was suddenly being choked by an angry vampire. "Damon, what the hell-"

"What the fuck have you been doing to my daughter?" Damon snapped, his voice the deadliest Elena ever heard.

"What? I haven't been doing anything to her! What did she tell you?"

Elena gasped out as Damon bared his fangs at her, his eyes so red they were almost black. "You know that I hate liars. So you better spill before I kill you."

Elena stared at Damon for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Damon, I know how much you love me. You would never kill me over some kid now would you?"

Did she just call Delena "some kid"? Damon never felt the need to rip someone's head off at that very moment until now. "Listen to me you little bitch." he slammed Elena up against the wall, his breathing shallow. "If you ever touch my daughter again I won't hesitate to rip out your godamn throat." He reached down and ripped off the vervain necklace she was wearing. Elena looked at him in shock, watching as his eyes widened. "Get the fuck out of my house and never come back."

He watched as Elena walked in a daze towards the door. He followed her all the way out of the house and to her car. She got in and drive off into the distance. Once he made sure she was gone, he turned back and walked inside the house and into his room where Delena was watching cartoons. She looked up at him happily. "I heard Momma left!"

Damon smiled as he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "That's right angel. Mommy is gone and never coming back." He kissed the top of her head and locked his arms around her stomach. They sat there for awhile, Delena giggling at the TV and Damon thinking about the woman who he loved the most do this to him. He could have easily compelled her to stop hurting Delena, but he was so mad at her that he didn't even want her around them. She was lucky he didn't kill her right then and there.

Damon breathed in Delena's scent, feeling the familiar dull ache in his mouth, telling him it was time to feed. He got up with Delena in his arms. "Daddy has to go get something to eat. Do you wanna stay here? I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Just holler, don't come downstairs."

Delena nodded. "Ok Daddy." Her eyes remained glued to the TV screen.

Damon walked downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a blood bag and pulling the straw out. He sucked from it for a bit, letting the blood satisfy his cravings. His thoughts drifted back to Elena, and how she was doing. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her but for some reason he couldn't get her off of his mind. He sighed and put the bag back in the fridge just as a girlish scream was heard and the overpowering smell of blood hit him hard.

He was in the guest bedroom in a flash, but it took awhile for his mind to process what was infront of him. Delena laid on the floor, blood pouring out from her chest rapidly from a knife that has pierced her heart. On the bed laid Elena, a wild smirk on her face as she watched her daughter bleed to death. "No." Damon whispered, shaking his head as he ran over to Delena and picked her up, her blood soaking him in a sea of red. He bit into his wrist and placed it near Delena's mouth, trying with all his might to get her to swallow. No response was made. He looked at Delena's face and realized that it was wet. It took him awhile to realize that those weren't her tears but his. "Open your eyes Delena!" Damon begged, still trying to make her drink the blood.

"Aw, now isn't this cute? And here I thought Stefan was the crybaby of the Salvatores." Elena snickered.

Damon ignored Elena and focused on Delena, desperately trying to get her to wake up. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. He had already lost Elena. He couldn't bare to lose his daughter. It would kill him, send him to the darkest corners of his mind. No, there had to be away to save her.

Damon watched Delena's eyes move, but they didn't open. Her voice was so soft and weak that even with his vampire hearing he barely made out the words. "Daddy…why….why….didn't….y….you…protect…protect…me? You…..pro-promised." A river of blood came flying from her mouth as she took one last staggering breath before her life force faded away.

Damon shook his head, crystalline tears flying everywhere. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, nearly breaking down. She was right. He hadn't protected her, and for that she died. His sad blue eyes suddenly turned into angry waves as he looked up at the woman responsible for killing his baby girl. "How could you?"

Elena smirked. "She was in the way of our happiness Damon. She took too much of our time. Be glad she's gone. She was a nuisance."

Damon didn't know when he snapped, he just did. He could hear Elena's screams ringing in his ears as he threw her against the wall and ripped off her arm. He kept this up until there was nothing left of her but body parts stewed everywhere. His breathing came out in ragged breaths as he stood in the pool of blood at his feet, looking at his daughter. He scooped her up in his arms and ripped out the knife in her chest and threw it across the room. He stared at the blood seeping out of her chest and quickly bit into his wrist, rubbing the blood in the wound and watching as it healed. Tears continued to fall down his face as he stared at his daughter's eternal asleep face, knowing that she would never wake up from her eternal slumber. He hugged her close, remembering every moment they shared together. He would never forget her.

But apart of him died that day along with Delena. He could feel it. The last traces of anything human about him was slowly being eaten away by the darkness. But no matter how far he put himself in the darkness, there would always be a small glow of light in his heart that will never fade away.

The end

A/N: Just an FYI, Elena had been drinking vervain so that's why the compulsion didn't work. Just wanted to clear that up:)

I hoped you liked it! Yes I know it was sad but I haven't written a tear jerker in so long…

Please review:)


End file.
